MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/1 November 2015
12:46 Stage should be called 'Dysfunction Junction' 12:46 And those users at the right. 12:46 Wouldn't that need to loop? 12:46 * Koa-Devil sighs 12:46 Pls. 12:46 that was so cool 12:46 of course 12:47 yes 12:47 (gloom) 12:47 (sad) * 12:47 Oh, and emoticons. 12:47 (depressed) 12:47 . 12:47 .. 12:47 ... 12:47 and with* 12:47 owat 12:47 Greetings Mortals 12:47 ellur 12:47 rip chen 12:47 Whenever I see Surveillance bot enter, I always think of the windows start up sound 12:47 I don't remember if PosSet is a thing in stage making 12:47 yes 12:47 wait 12:47 no 12:47 I forgot actually 12:47 I Am Not Based On Windows 12:48 (expand dong) 12:48 then ubuntu?= 12:48 Tiem 2 read da docs 12:48 You are based on MK :} 12:48 jk 12:48 Is it Gentoo? Please tell me it's Gentoo 12:48 I wasn't reading the whole chat, but forgot mention I draw naked woman too 12:48 I Am based on linux 12:48 :- 12:48 I TRIED SO HAAAAAARD 12:48 Jet, we didn't need to know that 12:48 AND GOT SO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR 12:48 ^ @Meep 12:48 Hello 12:48 BUT IN THE END 12:49 Hello again 12:49 IT DOESN'T EVEN MAAAAATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER 12:49 chen your pic doesn't work 12:49 >_< 12:49 Watch what you're doing, you're breaking my scrollbars with these long lines of text 12:49 Chen is no longer spoopy. 12:49 Yeah 12:49 well 12:49 I use a maximized picture 12:49 But you can't see nudity if you don't have dA or at least 18 or older 12:49 Neither shall I be, in a bit. 12:49 Ran wanted me to take the costume off 12:49 or click a button 12:50 chen is stuck in limbo 12:50 These scrollbars are expensive to replace, I have to import them from Switzerland! 12:50 i just made a (confused) emote 12:50 owait 12:50 Time to find whatever folder i laid my avatar on 12:50 i mean (misunderstood) 12:50 (elaborate) 12:50 Um... 12:50 Stussy 12:50 I don't know what is misunderstood 12:51 i dont know what to u- 12:51 oh yeah 12:51 (mbison) 12:51 Hello 12:51 ofuck 12:52 PosSet is a thing in stage making 12:52 just made a emote for no reason 12:52 owell 12:52 bai 12:52 what do you guys think of the new picture 12:52 if you can see it 12:52 Err... 12:52 It's very nonexistent 12:52 It is cute 12:52 I see koa 12:53 I see a broken image link 12:53 what the hell 12:53 I see it fine 12:53 It's very cute 12:53 ;) 12:53 jetgoshi shud draw koa 12:53 Oh, there, now it's not broken 12:53 I think Wikia is having a few issues with avatars at the moment 12:53 Yes, it is in fact Koa 12:54 damn 12:54 So adorbs o3o 12:54 rips 12:54 not rips 12:54 Is it cuter than me? 12:55 * TaurmegaTyrant is still looking for an icon. 12:55 yes 12:55 :( 12:56 * DoomBowser pats Chen on the head 12:56 :3 12:56 ^_^ 12:56 sorri i like koa 12:56 I found one. 12:56 Seems it's time to make another avatar 12:56 I chose Monoko. 12:56 wasted childhood 12:56 Hello 12:57 OK 12:57 Hello 12:57 i should change 12:57 Not in front of the chat, please 12:57 C: 12:57 i mean 12:57 Lel 12:57 change my avatar 12:57 duuuh 12:57 :< 12:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJjieG5ZJLg&feature=youtu.be 12:58 check my priviledge 12:58 Dat stage doe 12:59 so yeah 12:59 I have that stage. 12:59 uuuh 12:59 ok now 12:59 Oh wait, I don't. 12:59 The zoom is broken 12:59 Pls fix 12:59 http://blog.collectedit.com/image.axd?picture=2012%2F6%2F2010-01-11+14.04.18.jpg 12:59 I feel the need to fight the fantastic four just to see if they REALLY are that tough 01:00 Anyway, does anyone want their non-halloween text colours back? 01:00 Dat round Raichu Tail. 01:00 Most of my stages have broken zoom :c 01:00 Um... 01:00 You added them manually, didn't you? 01:00 Yes 01:00 I want 01:00 I was talking to brawl btw 01:00 avi rob zombie dot png dot gif dot exe 01:00 Eh, my text color still basically applies. 01:01 SO you want the old blue back? 01:01 *so 01:01 Yes 01:01 Coming right up 01:01 can I have gold coler 01:01 * TaurmegaTyrant thinks. 01:02 Merh 01:02 Psycho Hulk ruin Halloween https://youtu.be/R0sCy7ywh1Q 01:02 *meh 01:02 Is the lilac thing getting old? 01:02 Time 2 place sprites 01:02 Grey would be worse 01:02 #eec88c 01:02 ples 01:02 lel 01:02 Skin color 01:02 wait 01:02 lemme retrieve gold 01:03 I was thinking of asking for mine to be changed to something, but ehhh. 01:03 I think I'll stay like this. 01:03 Gudine is back to blue 01:03 Yey 01:04 wat about 01:04 #d4d21c 01:04 Cache needed clearing 01:04 Why does that always happens? 01:04 test 01:04 (puke) green 01:04 (sick) 01:04 is not puke 01:04 Psycho Dad 01:04 Mutant Green is clearly top-tier. 01:04 But Lilac is God Tier. C: 01:04 tourette's guy 01:05 Lilac sucks 01:05 Lel 01:05 im not into piss 01:05 You're just jealous that Purple is Bottom-Tier, @Doom :} 01:06 Why is Gudine's halloween avatar back? 01:06 Cache 01:06 It happened last time i changed avatar 01:06 It just came back :ç 01:06 * :l 01:06 My cache has been cache'd. You're still a parasite. 01:06 He was blue just before I refreshed chat 01:06 *Blue 01:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsaXgePC2No 01:07 FNAF World trailer. 01:08 wait 01:08 wait 01:08 ANOTHER WORLD!? 01:08 I mean 01:08 ANOTHER GAME* 01:08 What's the sense of this again? 01:08 Money 01:09 i thought the last game was a closure 01:09 what the FUCK 01:09 Spin-off is being made. 01:09 This is basically FNaFB without the language 01:09 @Jenngra Looks cluttered and stiffy. Sorta. 01:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HL1gM6dSMLM 01:09 I prefer this fan-made trailer. 01:09 jesus fuck 01:09 I had respect for scott 01:09 cuz i thought he would know how to put a thing down 01:10 Just you wait 01:10 It's gonna be completely scary 01:10 Or even better 01:10 scory 01:11 Even scarier characters will show up and kill the fnaf crew 01:11 That would be him leaving fnaf and focusing on those other chars 01:11 That would be great 01:11 either that or they will become poochie 01:11 Vile Villain, Saccharine Show? 01:11 Or the end goal is actually a night of douchebaggery 01:11 Lolwut 01:12 Thus turning the dong inhaling simulator into canon. 01:12 Not debauchery 01:12 Will we be able to Backup Bash once more? 01:12 Douchebaggery 01:12 midis 01:13 Because Backup Bashing would be nice. C: 01:13 Freddy goes around town smashing up rival pizza restaurants 01:13 22:13:36 Daniel: midis 22:13:40 Daniel: the music of the future 01:13 The only way to survive in today's economy :} 01:16 I have noticed that TAS is still spoopy 01:16 No, that would be begging, stealing, and lying. Mostly the last one. 01:17 TAS' avatar looks really realistic tbh 01:17 ye 01:17 ... 01:17 (yee) 01:18 Another planned palette for Sunset Shimmer. 01:18 TAS' doesn't looked realistic, IMO. 01:18 Its a variant of her SFM model. 01:18 i live in fuckville 01:18 A recolor to make her look like her demon form. 01:19 I sexually identify myself as The Letter J. 01:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6m1cI15fFpc 01:19 Leaked menus of FNAF World. 01:21 SPOOK 01:21 drawing up a new avatar 01:22 * TaurmegaTyrant is not spooked. 01:22 in the meantime, deal with this 01:22 * TaurmegaTyrant is disappoint. 01:22 Hey tas, how goes the bug fixing on (alex) 01:22 good 01:22 I have the feeling he will be released on November... 01:22 idk. 01:22 (spongebob) 01:22 (patrick) 01:22 What have you fixed so far? 01:23 (squidward 01:23 fuck 01:23 (squidward) 01:23 :c 01:23 bobesponja 01:23 Jenn sent me the fixes. 01:23 bob 01:23 (borb) 01:23 SpongeBob's name in spanish 01:23 do they actually just call him Bob in english? 01:23 Spongebob sounds SO horrible in the Spanish version, IMO. 01:24 or they always call him spongebob 01:24 naaah 01:24 he sounds great 01:24 I like his voice in the spanish dub. 01:24 Just spongebob 01:24 Nobody can beat Tom Kenny tho 01:24 I heard it one time when I was off in Holiday, and I honestly didn't believe what I was hearing. 01:24 I dunno 01:25 Fun fact: Spongebob is a cyborg, and Mr. Crabs is a zombie. 01:25 As good as spanish spongebob sounds 01:25 can't beat tom kenny indeed 01:25 if it wasn't for this christmas shit 01:25 I wouldn't fuckin work 01:25 wait, you got a job? 01:25 dude you nnever saw that? 01:25 No :c 01:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtAOD96RXPE 01:26 His job isn't exactly conventional, though 01:26 He's out late at night 01:26 :} 01:27 i help koa 01:27 That "Is Sans A Human" video keeps showing up in the sidebar. :L 01:27 sentence enhancers 01:28 it's still not as bad as Minions... as of now 01:28 I mean really now. 01:28 Under a minion. Eh? Ehhh? :} 01:29 keep watching the spongebobble video 01:30 I'm one in a minion 01:31 Hearing spongebob bitch about having to work on christmas is hysterical 01:31 holy fuck lmao 01:31 (mbison) 01:32 Gtg 01:32 Bye. 01:32 Bye y'all 01:33 Wikia chat takes a long time to notice users quit the chat 01:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVVj601VENk 01:33 Farewell Mortals 01:33 ... 01:33 .. 01:33 . 01:58 Rice's ancestors probably invented money 01:59 Rice's ancestors also invented rice 01:59 No 01:59 They invented pancakes 02:00 Mallcop69dong's ancestors invented rice 02:00 Plastic's ancestors invented prickiness 02:00 (seizure) 02:00 Lel 02:01 Phantasy Star 3's battle theme is just a loop of six E flat notes in two octaves 02:01 It's strangely addicting 02:03 . 02:03 .. 02:03 ... 02:03 Greetings Mortals 02:03 great, the I-record-everything-to-save-for-future-use is here 02:03 From the crude comic, you already know what my ancestors were :} 02:04 pad makers 02:06 :[ 02:07 Kek 02:09 they 02:09 are nothing 02:09 but pad makers 02:09 :O OOOOO 02:09 ok I ran out of drama 02:09 Taur's family is closely related to sakuya's 02:11 Hi 02:12 hi 02:12 Wut 02:12 Nu 02:12 Hello 02:12 I cannot stop time, good sir. 02:12 http://content.ytmnd.com/content/f/b/c/fbcbb4fdbd54a0234d7d0bbb2f278a36.gif 02:12 Not that type of closely related 02:13 Also, when the hell did that gif happened? 02:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oI430piVW1c 02:13 try listening to this :P 02:13 @Gudine never 02:13 it's a parody 02:13 Um... 02:13 Nor do I have an unhealthy reliance on knives. 02:13 The intro is kinda good 02:14 (of the music) 02:14 @Taur i meant your family makes pads for her's 02:14 taur makes all the pads 02:15 (Nuu) 02:16 (yee) 02:16 Gimme a gamepad 02:17 Nuu. 02:17 Dodge, dodge, dodge, dodge, jump, dodge. 02:17 nao 02:18 NoPads4U 02:18 That moment when you realised a forgotten game finally gets an official remix 02:19 for one of its BGMs 02:19 besides, these things are expensive, I can't just be handing them out 02:20 my rich-as-a-golden-ass school does though 02:20 but what if dallas 02:21 I'm listening 02:21 I'm not :} 02:21 What IF Dallas? :] 02:22 the end 02:22 * TaurmegaTyrant shoots a giant laser on the trigger of that phrase. 02:23 if if if 02:24 Ififififif 02:24 I just realized the Couch Heal Equipment would totally break Master Fortress. 02:25 well 02:25 I'd use that 02:25 Where's my CaliBear? 02:25 Jenngra505 hibernates a lot 02:25 It basically lets you go lol, and just heal everything at any time. 02:27 i'd figure that would be quite the boon 02:27 What does that equipment does? 02:28 Lets you heal gradually if you crouch. 02:28 ... 02:28 Can this be used by anyone? 02:28 Yee. 02:28 if it's on a Badge, anyway 02:28 Alright 02:28 Good thing this isn't available on for glory 02:29 It's OP when used for the instance of fighting Master Core. 02:29 Since the transitions between forms are rather long. 02:29 Rather long like DK's Dong? 02:30 How much it heals anyway? 02:30 Not quite as long, my old chum. 02:30 It starts at like 2, but then increases as you stay there. 02:30 Oh 02:30 I wonder if people still abuse PSI Magnet when fighting master hand 02:31 Time Limits Tho. 02:31 Forty Master gets it worst, tho 02:32 When fighting Master and Crazy on higher difficulties, you'd prolly lose more damage than you heal. 02:32 @QTTA yeah, because it's a static environment once you kill (or avoid) all the enemies. 02:33 you almost feel bad for Forty Guy 02:34 "Yeah, I'll just wait here and heal everything while you sit there helpless. C: " 02:35 and then Forty Guy cries 02:36 Suddenly, doing it without losing a life doesn't sound unbelievable anymore. 02:37 In fact, it almost sounds... mundane. 02:38 The only "hard" part is the Sword Form, and even then... 02:38 okay, the hands themselves are harder even 02:38 Exactly. 02:38 (Since I'm not used to them, lol) 02:39 often, they make me lose a life before the Corey gets in the Final Destination. 02:39 but Thunder fucks both bosses up :P 02:39 I've fought Master Core so much, that I forgot all about on how Crazy and Master act. 02:41 yeah, that's a thing that happens 02:42 They're so predictable, though, that it's becoming less and less of an issue. 02:42 also a thing 02:43 I remember how I could NEVER win against Master + Crazy back in Brawl :P 02:43 kek 02:43 well hey 02:43 they couldn't random trip, they don't have feet 02:44 some of it is also Master Hand and Crazy Hand comboing me 02:44 One time, they combo'd me with me being able to do nothing about it, and I lost like 57%. 02:45 Once, they combo'd me ZERO TO DEATH 02:46 That was in 7.0, mind you. 02:46 Ah. 02:46 That was just now, in 9.0 02:47 <3krok> a new rivals of aether patch came out 02:48 <3krok> its good shit 02:48 wat 02:48 "Never get too aggressive in the start of the Master & Crazy Phase, As Master will open up with a quick attack. 02:49 dude 02:49 do you think I own the walkthrough? 02:49 Naw, I'm just quoting. 02:50 ... 02:52 ok 02:52 :| 02:55 B) 02:56 (ded) 02:56 (pikachu) 02:57 (Expand dong) 02:57 (mario) 02:57 (waa) 02:58 (wa) 02:58 Lel 02:58 (waluigi) 02:58 (Mugen ruined my life) 02:58 (toonalexsora) 02:58 (tas) 02:58 (toon alex sora) 02:58 Wut 02:58 Kekowekkek. 02:58 (test subject blue) 02:58 (toonalexsora007) 02:58 (blue) 02:58 (gud) 02:58 (Gudine) 02:58 (gudine) 02:59 ... 02:59 I recieved a combo breaker in ping form 02:59 I punched you to the beat. 02:59 Was it a WOMBO COMBO? 02:59 No 03:00 * TaurmegaTyrant is disappoint. 03:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPseOlTl7Dk 05:56 Did my bot ded? 05:56 yee 05:56 :s 05:56 Hello 05:56 Hi. 05:57 sup 05:57 Stage Fright, you say? 05:57 Boner was a mistake 05:57 and in certain situations it still is :} 05:57 yee 05:58 . 05:58 } 05:58 hi gudine bot 05:58 .. 05:58 ... 05:58 :} 05:58 Greetings Mortals 05:58 And my name is not gudine bot 05:59 Greetings, Oh One With Stage Fright. 05:59 i will not waste my energy in such futile arguments 05:59 yes you will 06:00 Wait 06:00 You will waste your batteries here, and you will like it. 06:00 Is that sonic-crazy guy back? 06:00 uhh 06:00 06:00 Thread:97034 06:00 Awsheeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiit 06:01 Hello 06:01 Neo Fire Sonic, eh? 06:01 ... 06:01 TBH... 06:01 He isn't really. 06:01 Robin: How can he force you into a boner? 06:01 Vandalizing an article... 06:01 So... 06:01 Well 06:02 you wonder if they're really the same guy eventually 06:02 He is still ban evading 06:02 Boner meant blunder back in the day. 06:02 I know it is the same guy because his sockpuppets frikkin do the exact same thing 06:02 I mean, IMO WeegeIsGoingToKillM might not have even done all the things that are attributed to him. 06:02 Illustrated by Dick Sprang 06:02 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dick_Sprang 06:03 Hm... 06:03 I finally updated my User Page. 06:03 http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AmyLover 06:03 The problem with IP-rolling sockpuppets is that it's easy to take one up and make a problem seem worse than it is 06:03 Proof enough? 06:04 I just noticed 06:05 That Markiplier just played Undertale. 06:05 Welp... this is definitely turning into a big thing. 06:05 FUCK 06:05 PLS 06:05 Stop raging about a game 06:05 Hello 06:05 I'M BOCK 06:05 @QTTA you don't like it, ok 06:06 I think everyone got it already 06:06 I certainly got YOUR point. 06:06 and no one that i saw earilr is here 06:06 Now I know for a FACT I ain't touchin' it until it dies down a bit. 06:06 other than Answer 06:06 and Tyrant 06:07 otherwise 06:07 nobody 06:07 And also because I lack the way to buy it 06:07 yeah 06:07 (preferably, in the voice of Sonic '06 Shadow The Hedgehog) DON'T TOUCH IT! 06:08 *touches it* 06:08 he 06:08 ha 06:08 ho 06:09 hoo 06:09 well 06:09 (luigi) 06:09 it is time 06:09 to mourn 06:09 le totodile 06:09 wat 06:09 * Question To The Answer uses very dumb airhorn violin musics 06:09 Because If it is recordable, and I play it, I'll get flack. 06:09 k 06:11 Definitely don't LP it. 06:11 Not for a while. 06:12 Not at all. 06:12 No one will end up watching it, wasting your time you could use on something else. 06:12 http://molestaduck.ytmnd.com/ 06:12 It's not like anyone is watching me at all. :P 06:13 Well, it's possibly they COULD, if you play something interesting. 06:13 i watch all 06:13 There isn't really much that IS "INTERESTING". 06:13 ik 06:13 When compared to everything else, I mean. 06:13 I could help you find something new and shiny. 06:14 Hi. 06:14 Heyo 06:14 Help me pls. 06:14 I don't wanna be a player no more 06:14 I'm not a player I just fuck a lot 06:14 I will help you, Taur 06:14 That Sunrise Shed looks tired as heck. 06:14 (lenny) 06:14 darn 06:15 She's tired cus' halloween :p 06:15 Howdy ho 06:15 Oh hey, SilverTotodile. You're new 06:15 I WOULD ask for help, if I didn't already have a project on. 06:15 Also. 06:15 yeah 06:15 Totodile is my favorite gen 2 mon :D 06:15 I got candy bags, that resemble money bags. 06:15 of corse 06:16 Did you go trick or treating, Tas? 06:16 Leafgreen Mono-Water Run FTW 06:16 yep 06:16 With money bags. 06:16 Who'd you go as? Didja go as (alex) ? 06:16 Marionette 06:16 Did you go as The Weird Guy? 06:16 Hello 06:17 No. 06:17 I was the Marionette 06:17 I never went at all. 06:17 ^ 06:17 It was foggy outside, and I don't want to be keeled. 06:17 Also, nobody even trick or treated at all. 06:17 We only got 1 group coming here. 06:20 Did I kill chat with that one 06:20 Hello 06:20 You did 06:20 Hi 06:21 Hello peridot 06:21 Yo! 06:22 Long time we don't see. 06:22 it's "long time NO see" 06:22 It has the same meaning 06:22 Ah, thanks. 06:22 I ran an experiment. Making a video with a custom thumbnail attracts more views on average then making a video with the thumbnail being random parts of the video. Interesting... 06:23 Does it? 06:23 Aparently, it does. 06:23 The one where I put a custom thumbnail has 69 views, while everything else has 11 or 10. 06:23 https://youtu.be/AyBEbH-WQTQ?t=42s 06:23 Sukia gets raped by a duck. 06:23 Making custom thumbnails is kinda hard though, since the usual size is like bigger than my screen 06:24 ROY NOOOO 06:24 Those characters are spammy as fuq. 06:24 umduh 06:25 @Gudine it appears to be worth it. C: 06:25 Before i make thumbnails i needa custom font 06:25 Or any font 06:25 I has custom font. 06:25 Gimme yt link plox 06:25 Yut 06:25 WUt. 06:25 ****Wut 06:26 Give me a youtube link please 06:26 As in a link to yer vids 06:27 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPJyIb_KbldJ5zsJEmCrDZg/videos 06:27 I have roy's madotsuki from yume nikki :D 06:27 I have the other Madotsuki. 06:27 (part 17 is the one with the thumbnail) 06:28 someone else made a madotsuki for mugen? 06:28 Yeah, the guy who made Yume Nikki Gensou also made a Madotsuki. 06:28 It's pretty bare-bones (it's a 1-button character), but it's VERY well made. 06:29 i need to make more vids 06:30 Git gud. 06:30 I am enjoying AO's deathscythe he just released so far :D 06:31 I'm finally uploading Part 20. 06:31 it's been over 2 months since I recorded it. 06:31 Where are you in the game? 06:31 Srry, i don't actually what your videos 06:32 Currently on the road with the bridge with the Snorlax on it, cleaning up by fighting Trainers I missed. 06:33 Bonjour 06:33 Hai 06:33 Hi. 06:34 hi... 06:35 I'm overlevelled as fuq. 06:35 Farewell Mortals 06:35 ... 06:35 .. 06:35 . 2015 11 01